


never again

by zapatterson



Category: Blindspot
Genre: Divorce AU, F/F, Fluff, Maybe - Freeform, Smut, rn it’s just a fluffy one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapatterson/pseuds/zapatterson
Summary: Patterson faux gasped, “the insatiable Natasha Marie Zapata is declining sex?”“No, no, no. Most definitely not.” Tasha quickly spoke up. “I just, I just need a moment... to recoup.”





	never again

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello this is fic number 99 for y’all because I had a helluva travel day today! I told sara I was going to divorce her and it got me rolling onto a snippet of a multi chapter

Tasha let out a soft moan as Patterson peppered kisses along her neck, the blonde thrusting her fingers within the brunette in sync with the kisses.

“Fuck, I-“ she gasped, cut off by Patterson’s fingers hitting just the right spot.

Patterson raised her head to look the brunette in the eye, both staring with love and affection. 

The blonde smirked, “What was that, baby?”

 

"A-again, please I, ahhh, I need that again." The smaller woman begged, eyes now clenched shut as she craved a release. Patterson could tell the brunette was close, so she lowered her own body down so her lips were in line with Tasha’s clit.

“Patterson, please.” The brunette desperate, begging once again.

The blonde chuckled and spreads Tasha’s legs ever so slightly before sucking onto her bud.

The warm sensation elicits a low moan from Tasha, causing her to impatiently push her hips up to match Patterson’s rhythm.

“F-faster.” The brunette gasped, met with Patterson responding to her request by changing the speed in which her fingers moved within the brunette.

The blonde used her other hand to grip the side of Tasha’s thighs before pausing to look up at the other woman, “So impatient.” She tuts.

“I swear t-to god Patter-“ her stuttering interrupted by the blonde sucking harder into her clit whilst continuing her ministrations.

Not long after, Tasha screamed the blonde’s name and rode out her orgasm through her heavy breathing, gripping onto the covers beside her. The sight alone had Patterson coming next, with a few strokes of her own fingers. 

 

For a moment all that was heard was their heavy breathing, both lightly sweating. They both locked eyes, foreheads damp and glistening.

Patterson recovered first, climbing up from her position to lie beside the brunette.

“Fuck, I needed that.” She turns her head to face the other woman. “Why did we let Rich bet on our sex life. God remind me to never let him do that again.”

“Holy crap.” Tasha finally breathed out, still recovering. She languidly grabbed the glass of water by the bedside, sitting up slightly and gulping the liquid down with all the strength she had left. 

Once she was done she let out an audible sigh of relief which only boosted Patterson’s ego, who now laid on her side having her head propped up with her arm, elbow digging into the pillow.

“That good?” The blonde asked with a smug smile sporting her face.

“Shut up.” Tasha simply replied.

“Now, now babe. Here I was ready for round two.”

Tasha let out a long groan.

Patterson faux gasped, “the insatiable Natasha Marie Zapata is declining sex?”

“No, no, no. Most definitely not.” Tasha quickly spoke up. “I just, I just need a moment... to recoup.”

“What? Having sex for...” The blonde paused to look at the clock hanging on the wall opposite. “2 hours has you finished? Wow times really have changed.” She teased.

“How about I wipe that smug smile off of you?” Tasha proposed having none of it.

“And h-“ Patterson was cut off by a certain brunette who had climbed on top of her and in a swift moment lowered her lips to meet the blonde’s in a heated kiss. 

“Now that’s what I’m talking about.” Patterson breathlessly said when the paused their make-out session.

 

“Still got game, nothing has changed.” Tasha gleamed now sitting atop the blonde, straddling her. 

“I’m never going that long without sex with you ever again.” Patterson smiled up at her.

“Oh yeah?” Tasha clasped both of Patterson’s hands with her own and brought them besides the blonde’s head, one on each side, she then leaned slightly down and pecked the other woman’s lips.

 

“Ooof I’ve missed this.” Patterson gleamed.

“Me too. Remind me to never divorce you again.”

Patterson unclasped one of her hands from Tasha to poke the brunette lightly. “Never. Ever.” Emphasising each word with a few more playful pokes to her shoulders.

“I can’t believe we haven’t had sex for two months because Rich bet we couldn’t do the whole dating thing.” Tasha laughed.

“Technically it makes it two years and two months of no sex.” Patterson said a matter-of-factly. “ I wanted to fuck you the day you walked back into the lab as a CIA agent.”

At the thought of that, Tasha ground her hips onto Patterson, eliciting a groan from the blonde.

“I like the idea of round two right about now.” Tasha smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> BLINDSPOT DAY! WE FIND OUT PATTERSONS FIRST NAME!


End file.
